


混混

by Zzzz_1982



Category: Zzzz_1982
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzz_1982/pseuds/Zzzz_1982
Kudos: 6





	混混

性冷淡风的办公室里，作为总裁的尤长靖正焦急的翻着年度报表，不是报表不够细致，而是他身体有些难耐。自从过了青春期尤长靖就发现自己有着异于常人的做爱欲望，更准确的说，是被狠狠操弄的欲望。他也咨询过各种医生，但都得到了并无大碍的结论，最多也就是工作压力有点大，索性，他就坦然接受了自己这副敏感又淫乱的身子。随着哗哗的翻页声，尤长靖在办公桌下隔着笔挺的西装裤小幅的蹂躏自己鼓鼓囊囊的一团，试图缓解饥渴，可是这甘霖对于久旱的身体来说，反而激发了欲求不满。他试图将注意力转移到未完成的工作上，可是情欲的浪花将他激的心思跌宕。他摔了笔，吩咐秘书明日让各部门再做一份新的报表后，套上长大衣，遮掩身形，转身下了班。今夜，他要让自己好好舒爽舒爽。

呸！林彦俊推开酒吧的门又狠狠的摔上，冬夜里皮夹克配t恤这人也不觉得冷。“妈的，这群狗娘养的，活腻歪了，也不看看老子是谁？！老子的东西也敢偷！”原来，今天下午东边那伙新晋的“帮派”趁他不在，把林彦俊看的场子给搅了，手下的兄弟伤了四五个，等收到消息，人早散了。没逮着人，他胸口憋着闷，今夜本想找个欢乐场放松一下，妈的钱包还被偷了。林彦俊啐了口痰感叹流年不利。反正这下也欢乐不了了，索性寻个僻静地方吞云吐雾一番。还没来得及坐下，烟刚放进嘴里，就有人问他，“要火吗？”敢着瞌睡送枕头，哪有不要的道理。就着对方的手点上，林彦俊瞅着这白嫩的小手心想，要不是听声是个男的，他还以为是个娘们。“谢了啊，兄弟。”林彦俊嘴上说着客套话，却抬眼细细打量着对方。在这附近出没的，都不是简单的人。可这孩子看起来也就的二十，最多二十出头。白嫩的脸配上高定禁欲的西装，啧，有种反差的刺激。林彦俊眯着眼吸了口烟，突然想起强子前几天说在酒吧厕所碰到的事。哎哟，两个男的在厕所打炮，那声儿，叫的比女的都妖娆，听的他差点没射了！林彦俊没跟男的打过炮，总觉得男人抱起来没有女人舒服，再说，有水路不走，谁去走那旱路。寻思了半晌，他见对面的小朋友还没走，便调笑到，“小朋友，还不回家吗，再不回家会有怪蜀黍哦～”说罢，眼神里端着意味不明的味道，将呼出的烟尽数喷在人脸上。尤长靖对着扑面而来的烟味皱了皱眉头，神色还是冷冰冰的，“多少钱一晚，地点随便定。”他以为对方接了火，就已经知道自己的意图了。毕竟，这是一片默认的gay区约炮地，接了火就你情我愿。林彦俊瞅着他直乐，他为对方的停留想了无数种理由，没想到在他眼里自己竟然成了出来卖的？！尤长靖瞅着他戏谑的眼神以为对方觉得自己付不起钱，便低头掏出一张支票，写好价格，塞给林彦俊。“不够可以再商量，只要我能爽。”居高临下的语气深深刺激了林彦俊身为底层人民脆弱的神经。这年头有钱就是大爷，想爽都说的这么理直气壮。又一瞅支票，好家伙，自己半年看场子的钱。林彦俊盯着他，一口啐掉嘴里的烟头。地面上身影交叠，林彦俊火热的呼吸洒向对方敏感的耳垂，“能把我伺候爽了，老子给你钱！”说罢，恶狠狠的在对方浑圆的屁股上掐了一把。别说，这有钱人裤子勒出的屁股，手感就是好，林彦俊不罢休，又得寸进尺的往股沟揉了一把，嘴角带着色迷迷的笑说，“五星级酒店，低了老子不操。”被一番低俗的语言攻击又连掐带揉，尤长靖险些站不稳，他尽量沉稳的答应，后方的小穴却泛着水饥渴的紧了紧。

到了S市最繁华的五星级酒店，林彦俊看尤长靖居然还挂着一副没表情的脸，不冷不热的屌样子，仿佛等会挨操的不是他。刷了房卡开了门，尤长靖熟练的开始脱衣服，外套、背心、内裤。刚进门的林彦俊还没反应过来，操他妈的，有钱人就是好，干个炮都能随便找个五星级酒店，不像他们，随便找个洗头房就能操。在他愣神的功夫，尤长靖早已把自己剥光，像在自己家一样，随手进了浴室。等浴室的水声响起，林彦俊才回过味，妈的，这婊子被人操过多少回才能这么熟练，说脱就脱，说洗就洗。林彦俊觉得自己男人的尊严受到了挑战。本想拧开门直接就给他办了，但是想想人家的从容，林彦俊觉得自己这么急不可耐太掉价，便又退了回来。终于，浴室的水停了，尤长靖披着浴衣，从氤氲的浴室里走出。正低头玩消消乐打发时间的林彦俊抬起头，正好对上那对被水汽熏过的眼睛，明亮又带些隐忍，红红的眼尾让人想不顾一切的操弄他，让他在身下辗转哭喊。林彦俊是想起什么做什么的人，起身抱住他，吧唧一口亲在人嘴上，还不待深入，就被尤长靖一把推开。“先洗澡，顺便刷牙。”浸湿的眸子里露出些许嫌弃，林彦俊气不过，惩罚似的把人箍在怀里隔着衣服顶弄了半天才放过，转身去了浴室。久坐办公桌的尤长靖根本挣脱不开，或者说不想挣脱，被男人控制在怀里，让他感觉自己被强烈的雄性荷尔蒙包围，这场爱还没做，就逼他软了腿。薄薄的棉质t恤底下是常年打架积攒的肌肉块，就这么火热的箍着他，腹肌隔着衣服相贴，更别提还有个作乱的肉棒一直隔穴瘙痒。果然，身形挺拔决定唧唧长度，鼻梁高挺决定唧唧弧度。尤长靖赞叹着自己十年如一日的看屌眼光，软着腿浑身赤裸的爬上床，手里捏着等会要用的套子和润滑剂。听着浴室的水声，尤长靖肖想着自己将被怎样的肉体进入、抽插，他忍不住自摸着，想象着粗糙的大手划过乳粒，玩弄又舔舐。后方的小穴收紧又伸展，渴望着被粗大的肉棒狠狠耕耘。尤长靖思及至此便再也忍不住了。他手持润滑液瓶身，跪坐着，撅起臀部将微微湿润的后穴暴露，头费劲的后仰，挤出一大坨润滑液。冰凉的润滑液刺激粉嫩的小穴是尤长靖扩张的一大爱好，他生来就敏感，便更会借着身体的优势取悦自己。这里有好长时间没被唧唧光顾了，整天被自己的手指和假屌玩弄，尤长靖觉得一点也不爽。可是前戏还得自己做，谁让他想爽想的等不及。他探索着自己的甬道呈跪坐姿势，一手在背后噗呲噗呲扩张着，一手撸动前端。眼见着手指从两指扩到四指，润滑液渐渐将床单浸湿，浴室里的人终于出来了。

林彦俊一出卧室见到的就是尤长靖观音坐莲式的自慰姿势，背对着自己，腰是腰，臀是臀。合着老子洗个澡你都他妈的等不及，骚婊子！那老子洗这么长时间图个啥。尤长靖感受到身后热切的目光和精壮的肉体，身上更是敏感起来。不小心坐到G点，水嫩的双唇泄露出一声呻吟。妈的，这个欠操的玩意儿，就这么饥渴？林彦俊顾不得身上未干的水汽，提枪就干。他从背后将人一把推到，双手制在身后，压在腰间，毫不留情的将肉棒一下顶到底。“啊……嗯……带套……带套……”身下的人虽然舒爽，却慌乱起来，不断挣扎扭动。“妈的都这么骚了，带什么套，老子今天就让你试试无套内射的刺激。”说罢便大操大干起来，尤长靖所有的反抗都破碎在头皮发麻的快感里，自己心心念念的大鸡巴终于插到小穴里，还这么大这么烫，尤长靖快疯了。啪——林彦俊一巴掌拍上尤长靖的屁股，尤长靖一时有些懵。“小婊子，别夹这么紧，这才刚开始。嗯？！”林彦俊忍着欲望停下晃动，将肉棒退出慢慢在穴口研磨，意在驯服着妄想驾驭自己的小兽。“呜——”尤长靖发出欲求不满的呜咽，向后追着鸡巴抖着屁股求干。又是一巴掌落下，雪白的屁股染上粉嫩的红。“我错了……操我啊……呜……操我……”身后突然空荡的小穴不知羞耻的开合着，堪堪吸进一半龟头。林彦俊附身在他耳边落下一吻，用暗哑的嗓音说，“知错就是好孩子……乖～”然后重重一挺。“啊……”小穴终于被满足，尤长靖塌着腰发出喟叹，埋进被子的脸颊迅速泛起酡红。“嗯……嗯……”尤长靖红着脸摇着屁股谨记教训，林彦俊奖励似的放开他的双手，尤长靖撑着床，尽力放松着。突然林彦俊的肉棒进的更深了。“嗯……啊！”尤长靖突然尖叫，弓起腰试图躲避身后的肉刃。林彦俊怎么可能让他跑掉，长臂一揽，肉刃又重新没入。“呜…太深了……”尤长靖呜咽着双臂一软，又陷进被子里。“怎么，操到你G点了，大鸡巴操的你爽不爽啊～”林彦俊似恶魔似的在耳边低语，粗俗下流的话萦绕在耳边，让尤长靖越来越兴奋。“好爽……好爽……”尤长靖向后晃动着屁股，迎合着对方的撞击。“我操，你个浪货！活该被男人干的浪货！”林彦俊没想到这人能浪成这样，发狠的箍紧他的腰大开大合，上扬的性器每次都故意擦过他最敏感的凸起，以示惩罚。“啊……干我……”尤长靖的声音平时有多动听，此时就有多淫荡。嘴上发着骚，身体却渐渐受不了了，尤长靖试图逃离，让自己好受一点。可是那人就是不放过他，还故意折磨顶弄，随着胸前的乳粒被高速的拨动，尤长靖终于缴械投降。“啊……不……不行了……”尤长靖浑身颤抖着求饶，前端不受控制的射出浊液，绵软无力的身体瘫倒，尽情享受着高潮的余韵。“怎么？小浪货，这就不行了？哥哥我还没爽呢！”尤长靖不理他，只顾享受着火热的肉棒在软肉中的搅动的快感。林彦俊见他不吭声，觉得耕耘的自己活像个人肉按摩棒，他气愤的将尤长靖翻了个身。“不能只顾着自己爽啊，也得让哥哥我爽爽是不是？”林彦俊将细嫩的双腿强制分开，让尤长靖自己抱着，“让你看看自己是怎么被哥哥操的！”林彦俊按着他的肩膀，扶着肉棒再次进入，撞击的一下比一下深，甬道被肉棒摩擦的火热，尤长靖望着两人结合的地方，下意识泛起缩手缩脚的羞怯，眼尾悄悄泛起红色。林彦俊盯着他浪荡表情下的可爱模样见猎心喜的吻上去，舌尖与胯下相同的翻搅，让他上下两口都发出噗呲噗呲的水声。“刚才看你喜欢观音坐莲的姿势啊，要不要哥哥教教你？嗯？”说着，地转天旋，尤长靖就被抱着坐起来。这样的体位让肉棒进的更深，尤长靖有些受不住，“嗯……”他下意识呻吟。“小骚货，哥哥没来之前你是怎么骚的，让哥哥看看。”林彦俊见尤长靖没有动作，作弄似的顶他。“这……这样……”尤长靖承受不住，只得听话的给自己换了刚才跪坐的姿势。他一手扶着林彦俊的肩，一手握着林彦俊的火热，深深地坐了下去，“嗯……”，尤长靖感受到林彦俊的肉棒在小穴中不断跳动。“还有呢？”林彦俊盯着他，狠狠的按着他的腰，让自己进入的再深些。“嗯……嗯……”尤长靖一手撑着林彦俊的腹肌，细腰前后晃动着感受肠壁被反复撑开的快感，一边上下抚摸着自己的身体。尤长靖很会取悦自己，下面不停抽插的同时也不忘按压乳头获得快感，不一会儿，顶在对方腹肌上的性器就抖出一抹白。林彦俊第一次知道知道一个男人原来可以媚成这样。“哈……”尤长靖眼神涣散的被林彦俊吻住，只觉得两只粗糙的大手托起自己的屁股，然后他就被林彦俊的肉刃钉住了。林彦俊简直就像个打桩机。膨胀到极致的肉棒青筋凸起，反复摩擦内壁，偶尔划过凸起像是上帝的赏赐。尤长靖难耐的唔唔着，肠壁夹紧试图挽留每次滑出的肉棒。林彦俊被尤长靖的“吸屌功”折磨着，发了狠，改掉九浅一深的抽插，不停的顶胯深深撞击雪白的屁股。他在尤长靖的颈窝啃噬着，在乳首流连着，放任甜腻的呻吟传遍整个房间，他呼哧呼哧的喘息，五指深深地陷入臀肉里，恨不得标记了这个人。噗——尤长靖挣扎着想让他射在外面，可是林彦俊制住他，还是射在了他已狼狈不堪的小穴里。滚烫的精液喷射，尤长靖觉得自己的肚子都被灌满了。可是他还没有射。尤长靖懵懵懂懂的看着林彦俊，一副任人宰割的模样。林彦俊也不退出来，软下的性器仍留在那人后方，缝隙中，精液混合着润滑剂滴滴答答湿了两人的腿根。林彦俊粗糙的大手回头抚上了尤长靖娇嫩的柱头。两人维持着刚才的姿势相对坐着，在被握住的一瞬间，尤长靖轻呜出声。他其实也濒临射的边缘，奈何那人就是不让他射，偏偏憋着他在最后作弄。“这小东西自己没少玩吧？”林彦俊将他两只手反剪，“让你试试劳动人民的活好不好啊？”“啊……”林彦俊刚开始撸动，尤长靖就有些受不了，柱头上渗出些许白浊。“哟，这么敏感啊？”林彦俊看他潮红着脸皱着眉头的样子，低头吻他将情欲的声音吞没。林彦俊的手不似尤长靖的，常年打架做工，磨出的厚厚茧子，此刻是最磨人的。“啊……快点……快点……”尤长靖闭着眼向后仰着，他实在受不了这种玩弄。林彦俊叼着他脆弱的脖颈一路啃到胸前，手中的动作却慢了下来。“嗯……求你……”尤长靖难耐的挺胸，不知天高地厚的动了动腰。林彦俊显然被这反应激的不轻，刚射过的肉棒迅速在小穴中膨胀。“你……”尤长靖在欲海中沉沦也不得不恼羞成怒。“嘿嘿，再让哥哥来一炮吧！”说罢手中加快撸动，又不断盘弄着两个阴囊，“啊……”没两下，尤长靖就交代了。他喘着气被放倒，享受着再次被顶弄的快感。尤长靖捂着眼的手被扒开，对方亲昵的蹭上来，像条得了便宜的忠犬，趴在耳边吻他，“你，叫什么名字。”尤长靖咕哝着。“什么？”“小……骚……货……”尤长靖用挑衅的眼光断断续续的吐字，想看对方吃瘪的样子。“妈的！欠操！”果然，小狼狗被激怒了……

S市五星酒店的509号房就这么被包了三天三夜，请勿打扰的牌子也挂了三天三夜。后来呻吟声大到路过的阿姨都红着脸躲避，嗯嗯啊啊的声自是不用说，后来连什么心肝宝贝好好老婆都能不时听见几句。两人就这么天昏地暗的做了三天三夜，却不知酒店已经将两个男人没羞没臊的故事传的沸沸扬扬。后来509房间被一个姓林的混混长期包下，据阿姨猜测，那个好好老婆的声音就是这个男人发出的。


End file.
